Dark Abyss
by CelesteT
Summary: "I have to stop thinking like a hopeless romantic, but I can't when he's around. It could get me hurt. And knowing what Jacob Black does to me; it could be the end of me." Christina Woods moves to La Push after a terrible accident involving her mother, and is left with a scarring memory. Will Chris be able to face the storm headed her way? Or will she sink into the dark abyss?
1. Preface

_First, I would like to say that I'm only using my own creativeness to build a story around the characters that came from Stephanie Meyers Twilight Saga. I don't own a THING; I'm just using her characters. Secondly, I would like to thank whoever reads this at whatever time because I worked really, really, REALLY hard on this story. The previous stories I had are being deleted. Sorry about that, but I felt a need to start a new. So, now that I'm done saying all that needed to be said. I want you to enjoy, I want you to follow, and I want you to add this to your favorite list, add me as your favorite author, do whatever humanly possible . . . and REVIEW! It makes me happy to hear what you guys have to say, so please review. This will be the only time that I write an Author's Note unless necessary, if you people have question, comments or concerns. I'll stop the pestering now, read and enjoy folks._

** _*WARNING*_**

Mention of suicide will be in the story, if you're uncomfortable with it then please don't read.

**_*THINGS YOU'LL NEED TO KNOW*_**

Jacob ran away after Bella went to save Edward

And . . .

Eleazar is still working for the Volturi.

* * *

**_PREFACE_**

_No matter where I move I'm stuck in a fog. If I turn a certain way it is always there, clouding me in its icy embrace, keeping me from seeing what I really need to see._

_I can't see because of the thick fog, but I can hear, and my hearing rivals that of animal. But even that description isn't good enough. It's like my senses have been reborn and have multiplied times 50._

_I can hear the branches swishing back in forth in the wind, the elk grazing the grass in a nearby meadow, and the flowing of the water in a stream._

_The loudest noise is the sound of four paws hitting the ground headed my direction, and then a howl pierces through the quiet night air. Deep down I know I should've been afraid, but I'm not. The howl makes me feel at home, like I actually belong._

_The fog slowly evaporates away from my being, and I see that I'm in a clearing. The trees stand tall around it, and the moonlight makes the setting look fairytale like._

_The sound of rustling though the bushes in front of me catches my attention, and out comes a wolf. A wolf that is 3 times bigger than any wolf I've ever seen. Its reddish brown coat is beautiful and it shimmers lightly under the moon. Its eyes are the loveliest shade of brown I ever seen, and I know it is that of a humans. How can it not be?_

_The wolf emits a growl suddenly and it's hair standing up on end as if I'm the threat. There is so much anger in his eyes, so much anger for me that it takes me by surprise. I'm still not afraid._

_The wolf shifts its body weight back as if it's about to attack, but I can't move. Now I am afraid. My feet feel like they've been planted to the spot I am standing at. I close my eyes, and I feel the air shift around as the wolf leaps towards me . . . and then . . ._

_Nothing. Nothing at all._

_Nothing is attacking me, but I can feel the warmth of the wolf on my skin, I can hear the rapid heartbeat, I feel the soft tufts of his coat, and I can feel its breath on my neck. _

_I know that the wolf can never hurt me, and that I am his, and he is mine. We are connected; we have a bond that no other being can seem to fathom. The soft tufts of fur I felt once before turns into strong muscled arms of a man that I know can protect me. The wolf man says my name gently in my ear, and my skin breaks out in goose bumps, just from hearing his deep voice._

_My eyes suddenly have the courage to open, and when I look nothing is there. The trees, the moonlight, the clearing, the forest . . . and the man are gone. It's as if none of it was there, but I didn't want to believe that, I couldn't._

_The fog from once before whirls around me and pulls me in its grasp. Pulling me into a dark abyss that is unknown._

_I scream, yell, and fight back, but I am slowly going down . . . and down, and down. _

_When will I see light again?_


	2. Upside Down

"Ouch" I muttered as I rubbed my head.

"What a great way to start the day" I grumbled angrily as I got up from the cold hard wood floor. Even though I should be used to this by now, it happen a lot.

Looking in the mirror of my dresser, I saw that my hair looked like a bird's nest. Rolling my eyes I quickly grabbed a comb and a brush to save the disaster that was my hair.

When I was satisfied with it I got ready in my normal attire: A white band shirt, black pants, black converses, and my black jacket.

"Christina!" my mother's voice echoed throughout the house. I didn't answer her; she knew I didn't like hearing my full first name.

I knew right about now she was probably shaking her head at my attitude, and rushing to get her stuff together for work. She was almost always late every day. It was rare for her to be on time.

"Get to school on time!" I heard the door slam as she hurriedly left the house. When I heard the car engine leave the driveway, that's when I left my room to eat breakfast.

Our mother and daughter relationship isn't at its best right now. We argue more than we talk, but I'm not the one to be much of a talker unless you burst my bubble . . . which tends to do a lot quite frankly.

I went downstairs and Chief, my Chihuahua followed after me. He was an adorable little thing, with his light brown coat and big brown eyes.

I made myself a breakfast sandwich that had eggs, hash browns, bacon, and cheese. I'm no chef, but it was fan-freaking-tastic. Chief pestered me for some, his little tail wagging eagerly. I gave him some, even when I said I wasn't. He is just too cute for his own good.

After eating I went upstairs to do all the personal hygiene yada crap. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and I even flossed. The dentist will surely be proud of me. Then I put on some eyeliner, which is the only make-up I wear.

I went back downstairs and let Chief outside so he could let handle his bathroom business. I left him some food and some water for the day, and then I grabbed my backpack and was out the door.

I got on my vintage Harley Davidson motorcycle which was my grandfather's. He gave it to me as a gift, and it was the best gift I ever gotten. My mom hates it, but you can't get rid of somebody else's gift. That's like rule 256 in the book of things you can't do.

I started the engine, and left the house. I was on my way to my personal hell, of which other people call, school.

**҉**

School is a noun. The definition of a school is an institution where instruction is given, especially to persons under college age, tending to teach just about anything . . . School is a pain in my ass.

Not that I don't like the aspect of learning, but the other student are annoying as hell, particularly the girls. I have been going to this high school for three months now. Mom spontaneously decided one day to move closer to home to be near family. I don't see why because I haven't heard from her side of the family like ever. So now instead of warm and sunny California, I'm stuck in cold and miserable Seattle.

"Hey Chris", the girl, I think her name is Suzie, greeted me as I sat next to her. I gave her a small smile; she's not like every other airheaded girl in this school. She actually alright, but I tend to stay clear of girls when it comes to friendships. They can be real bitches, not that I'm calling Suzie that. I'm just saying.

"So class, today . . ." Mr. Polanski started talking, and I zoned out like I usually do. He's just the kind of teacher that bores you before his first sentence is out. I started doodling and drawing on my paper. Not to brag or be arrogant or anything, but I am a really good artist. My art teacher from my last school saw potential in me, so she started helping me make a portfolio. Maybe if I . . .

"Ms. Woods, would you care to explain why you are drawing stick figures, and not focusing your attention on our lesson today, which is about?" Some people in the class turned to look my way, but I sent a glare to whoever dared to look at me while Mr. Polanski put me on the spotlight.

How dare he call my drawing a stick figure? The sketch I made was beautiful. It was a wolf. It looked oddly familiar which was weird because I never seen this wolf a day in my life. I knew when I got the chance I would go home and I would redo it and add . . .

"Ms. Woods, answer the question!" Mr. Polanski yelled, and his face began to turn red with anger. I guess he didn't like when people zoned off on him in class. I couldn't help it, he was boring.

"You were talking about the Stock Market Crash, started October 29, 1929, and it caused the nation to fall into a depression, are you happy now? I smirked, and I swear I saw a vein in his neck twitch. Everybody in class was trying to hold back their laughter because he just made of fool of himself.

His face started to calm down, and the red that was their vanished. I saw him mumble something under his breath, and then start class again.

"So class . . ." the bell rang, signaling that class was over, cutting Mr. Polanski off. Everybody rushed out the classroom, while I said bye to Mr. Polanski. Just to rile him up a bit. That's what he gets for calling my picture a stick figure.

I walked to the cafeteria since it was lunch time. I made my way through the crowded hallways that were Richmond High. It was filled with wannabe's and fake plastic girls that wear a layer of make-up and short skirts in the fall. Like really what kind of girl in her right mind would do that? In this cold weather?

"I heard you made Mr. Polanski look like an idiot." Chad, my only best friend said. Chad was the heart throbs of the school even though he didn't notice. I must admit he is a gorgeous, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now.

Chad had dark brown eyes, and his hair was a light blonde. He had dimples and freckles that scattered lightly across his face, but it didn't do anything to make him look any less than beautiful. He was at least 6'2, he's built nicely (not that I stare or anything), and he's captain of the basketball team. How more perfect can he get?

"News spreads around here fast, huh?" I picked at the disgusting mush that was on my tray that the cafeteria ladies dared to call food. I frowned; I mean really this doesn't look like anything close to food.

"Cafeteria food sucks, you should start bringing your own from home" Chad teased me as he waved the contents of left-over spaghetti in my face.

"Man get that out my face." I slapped his wrist, and he yelped.

"See I was going to share with you, but now you get NOTHING." Chad got up to go heat up his food in the cafeteria's microwave. Mostly all the girls in the cafeteria drooled, literally, as Chad walked across the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes; I'm surprised none of his floozies had drool coming out their mouths by now.

"Hey Christina", a high-pitched voice greeted me, and I knew who it was because that voice pissed me off to the highest pistivity . . . I know that's not a word but oh well.

"What do you want Brittany?" I put my feet on top of the table, and she wrinkled her nose at my boots.

"I just wanted to talk to you privately, seeing as Chad isn't with you right now." She smiled sweetly, but I know her well enough to know she's just putting on an act. She doesn't want everybody to see what a manipulating, ugly, green troll she is.

"What is it you have to say, spit it out." I said in my fake nice voice. I smirked when I saw her attitude change just slightly. I knew I was getting under those perfectly manicured little nails of hers.

"Oh you want to be smart now don't you; well you know what let me tell you something." Her nice demeanor fell, and she all but hissed in my face like an angry cat.

Ever since I got to Richmond, Brittany didn't like me. It first started off when I declined her invite on the cheerleading team. I mean really? Do I look like the type to be cheerleading, nope not at all. Then when I made her look stupid in front of her airheads she hated me more, and then when Chad and I became friends she loathed me because she is in love with him.

I know this because it's written down on one of the doors in the bathroom stalls, and those walls never lie.

"You know I like Chad, so just stay clear from him and we won't be at each other's throats." She flicked her platinum hair over her shoulder, and fixed her shirt.

"You can't actually expect for me to listen to what you say right?" I almost laughed at her for really thinking she had some authority. Who does she think she is? Ice queen of the school? Hmm, she just might be.

"Uhm, if you know what's best for you, you would stay away from him, or I'll make you regret not listening to what I said", she got up and got in my face which isn't a good idea. Last person who did that ended in a hospital.

"If you know what's best for you, you would stay out my face or I will rearrange your nose." I pushed her slightly, not with all my strength, and she stumbled back.

"Is that all you got, you emo bitch!" She yelled, and pushed me into the table. I didn't even notice when I got up out my chair.

"You BITCH!" I threw my hand back, and I hit something before my hand made contact with Brittany's face. I don't know who or what I hit. All I could see was red. I was blinded by my fury.

"FOOD FIGHT", some guy shouted, and then all the nasty cafeteria food was flying from left and right. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I heard a familiar voice yelling my name but I kept on swinging. Brittany really needed an ass whopping served, so I gave it, gladly.

Then all too suddenly Brittany and I were being separated, and we were being dragged off to different directions. She's most likely going to the nurse's office. I know for a fact I'm going to the principal's office. When my mom finds out about this we are going to argue like there's no tomorrow. I already know it. I think the only good thing about this is that I'll probably be suspended for a week.

**҉**

"There's other ways to solve conflict Christina!" my mom's face looked tired, but if you heard her voice you wouldn't know she was.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" I wanted to pull my hair out. We been arguing for what seemed like hours, but we just got home 10 minutes ago. Chief was probably somewhere curled up in a little ball; I know he doesn't like it when people yell.

"I'm gonna call you the name I gave you, understand?" She put her hand on her hip, and dared me to say something else.

"I'm going up to my room." I just wanted to go to bed and lay down. I had to deal with a lot today. I think I feel a migraine coming on.

"Fine Christina, but just know you are grounded that means no motorcycle." Mom took her work bag with her upstairs without another word. She didn't even remember to make dinner. I swear she's all about work, work, work, and her clients.

I went into my room, and slammed the door. I found Chief was lying on my bed shaking like he does when a thunderstorm is going on outside.

"Oh Chief", I picked him up and rubbed his ears gently. He likes when I do that. Sometimes I feel like I can understand dogs more than I understand people. Which is pretty weird because what human can understand a dog? The dogs at the vet clinic love me like I'm one of their own, the cats not so much.

"SHIT!" I put Chief down, and I scrambled out of bed. I totally forgot that I had promised to come in, and help the puppies find homes.

I started going there ever since I moved. I always loved animals, and I knew one day I would be a vet. I guess Denise, the head veterinarian at the clinic, saw the passion I had for animals in me and she decided to let me help her whenever she needed it.

"Lower your voice Christina!" I rolled my eyes; of course she didn't hear me curse. I changed my clothes to something more suitable for a vet clinic. When I was done Chief was looking at me as if he wanted to go too.

"You wanna come too, Chief?" His little body started to shake with excitement, and he barked.

"Let's go." I went downstairs and Chief followed behind me faithfully. I put on his leash, and I know he didn't like it by the look in his eye, but he just had to deal. I closed the door hoping my mom wouldn't know it, and she most likely didn't. She was always consumed in her work. She wouldn't know that I was gone.

Since I couldn't take my motorcycle I decided to go by foot. The clinic wasn't that far away it was about 6 blocks away from my house.

The walk there was nice, and quiet. I liked it. Chief and I kept on walking until we saw the familiar view of the clinic.

I walked in their like it was my second home, without ringing the bell to alert that I was there, I took off Chief's leash and went to see if Denise, the head veterinarian of the place, would be in her office right now.

"I didn't hear your motorcycle coming in, but you're late", Denise was just about as feisty as me. She wouldn't let anyone pull a fast one over her. I saw that she was working

"I had some problems at school." I shrugged my shoulders and sat across from her. She looked over at me as if she was going to ask me about it, but thankfully she didn't. Chief came running from wherever he was to greet Denise.

"It's nice to see you too Chief." She picked him up and sat him on her lap. She continued typing on the computer like I wasn't there. I know she was kind of peeved about me not being here on time, but if it weren't for Brittany and my mom I wouldn't have forgot to come here on time.

"A promise is a promise, I'll do whatever it is you want me to do to help the puppies find homes." I ended my sentence with a sloppy army salute, and she laughed. At least she isn't mad anymore.

"Okay well I'm gonna finish these flyers, and then I want you to hang them up around the neighborhood, and ask if anyone is interested in adopting." She printed out a whole bunch of flyers with information about the puppies. Then she handed me them.

"Go and make sure you get the job done neatly, you know how I am about sloppy work." She gave me a stapler and some tape in case I run out of staples.

"You don't even pay me." I pouted playfully as I took the supplies from her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "You volunteer so I don't need to pay you." She stuck her tongue out at me, sat back down at the computer and got back to whatever work she had to do.

"See you later Denise", I waved to her before I left.

"C'mon Chief." I called him, as I picked up his leash. He came around the corner looking happy until he saw the leash. It was pretty comical the way he looked right about now.

"It's okay boy, we'll have this leash off you after we get the job done." I put his leash on and then we were out the door.

**҉**

"That took longer than I thought." I said to Chief as I looked at the blackish blue blanket that covered the sky. I been busy putting up posters all over the place that I didn't even realize how long I been out.

"She's gonna be really upset I already know it." I muttered, and Chief looked at me as if he agreed.

I walked briskly down the boardwalk to get home quickly. I'm no fool, there's no telling what kind of dangers lurk at these parts at night.

"Christina! Where in the hell have you been, I been looking for you everywhere!" I spotted my mom driving up alongside me. Even though her skin was a dark russet color, you could still see the red underneath her skin from her anger.

"Get in the car this instance Christina Ann, or so help me God!" She yelled, and attracted the attention of a few bystanders. I would've been embarrassed, but I became furious. She should've known I was going to the vet clinic, I go there just about every day after school, I didn't mean to stay out as long as I did. I just got consumed in work. She should know how that feels.

"You can't make me! You don't even pay attention to me!" Rain started to pour down gently as I yelled.

"If you would've paid me the littlest bit of attention you would've known that I have been volunteering at a vet clinic, but all you do is WORK!" I could feel the feelings that I contained towards my mom for a month burst like a dam, and now they were flowing out and I was lashing out everything I felt.

"You're too busy at work. Working with those mental cases that are beyond help! They don't need you as much as I needed YOU!" Now the rain was starting to pour down relentlessly. I became drenched in rain in a matter of seconds.

"We can talk about this at home honey; I never meant to hurt you like that." I started to shake, but not from the coldness of the rain, but because I was angry. Angrier than when I was fighting Brittany in the cafeteria, and angrier from when my father left us when I was 4. She can't expect me to forgive so easily. She basically neglected me ever since we got here, and only yelled when I did wrong. I'm a human being I have freaking feelings, even though I wouldn't like to admit it.

"I'm walking home, a-and just l-leave me alone! I h-hate you!" I started to shake vigorously now.

"Christina I –"

"NO! Leave me ALONE!" I yelled as I speed walked down the street away from her car.

Suddenly everything happened too fast, my mom was driving down the street, she crashed. I ran, people pulled me back, red and white lights flashed. My world turned upside down.

* * *

Review, please.


	3. Moving to La Push

She died. My mother died on impact in the car. I couldn't say that I was sorry to her. I couldn't say that I didn't mean any word I said, because I know I didn't mean any of it. I only said it out of anger.

I woke up this morning on the cool hardwood floor again, like normal. I wanted to hear my mom yell at me to get to school on time, and when I didn't I broke down.

I wept and wept until I couldn't produce any tears, even then I was still crying tearless sobs. I hit the floor hard with my fists repeatedly until my hands turned red, and they felt numb. I was mad at myself. I took away my mother. I was the reason my mother was gone.

Harry, my mother's brother, my uncle was coming to get me and handle the funeral arrangements. He called as soon as he found out from the police. My asshole of a father was nowhere to be found, so I couldn't stay with him, and I never would want to stay with him if he was the last person on this earth.

"_I'm walking home, a-and just l-leave me alone! I h-hate you!" _

"_NO! Leave me ALONE!"_

Those words played over and over in my mind. I remembered the look on her face when she said my name for the last time. She wanted to work things out, but I was too stubborn . . . and I pushed her away, and now she's dead.

"Because of me", I whispered as tears fell from my eyes.

"_No, you have to let me get to her! That's my mother!" I tried to push past the guy who was holding me back but he wouldn't budge. I had to go to my mother. I had to make sure that she was okay._

"_We can't let you go over there, she's –" The man had sympathy in his eyes, but I didn't want any of it. I know my mom is strong, she is alive. I know she is._

"_Don't say it, don't you dare say it! She's fine! She's gonna be okay, w-we just got to go to the hospital and, and –"_

"_Do you have any other family members living at your permanent residence?" He asked._

"_N-n-no, I don't have anybody else, b-besides family in La Push, Washington. B-but I don't need them. Can you p-please let me see my mom?" I pushed past the guy again, but he still wouldn't let me go._

"_Time of the death, 11:34 p.m. Steve." The guy that was near my mother said._

_I crumbled to the ground in disbelief, she's not gone. She was just here. This is impossible._

I stayed quiet, hoping that I would hear her voice. But I knew now it is impossible to ever hear her speak again. Impossible for me to apologize for saying three simple words, "I hate you".

**҉**

"Christina", I heard the familiar voice that belonged to Harry Clearwater.

I knew he was hurting too, and I should've gotten up the floor to greet him, give him a hug and grieve with him . . . but I couldn't. I been on this floor for at least 3 days, I haven't moved. I didn't eat, I didn't brush my teeth, and I haven't even gone to the bathroom. I didn't even see Chief; I don't know where he is.

I wanted things to rewind backwards so I could fix them. I would fix how I treated my mother. I would fix my nasty behavior towards her, and I would tell her that she meant the world to me.

I remember before she, before she . . . I remember when I was younger, and I remember when she took me to the beach in California. We just sat there in the cool sand, watched the sunset, and enjoyed the little time we could have with each other. Those were the good times.

I wish I could go all the way back there, to that moment, and freeze time. I wish I had the power to change what happened. I wish I had my mother back.

"Everything is gonna be alright sweetheart", Harry picked me up off the ground, and hugged me.

I started to sob again, my eyes were swollen and I could barely see anything. I held on to Harry for dear life, and I cried. I cried, and cried until I fell asleep in his arms.

**҉**

"Chris, we got to get going." Harry said from outside my bedroom door.

"Just give me a sec", I fixed the mess that was my hair so it would look somewhat presentable. My room was so empty, the only thing that was left behind was a mirror on the wall, and my personal belongings.

"I'll be waiting in the car." I heard Harry's footsteps down the stairs, and when he closed the door I put my brush down. And I took a good look at this person in the mirror.

Around her eyes were puffy and red from crying, her golden brown skin looked pale, you could tell by looking at her clothes that she lost weight, and those hazel eyes that she inherited from her mother . . . they held so much pain it was too much to handle looking at her. She looked vulnerable, she looked lost.

"_Baby, you're beautiful no matter what anyone says." My mom wiped away my tears from my five year old face._

"_How do you know mommy?" I looked up at my mom and admired her beauty. _

"_You're beautiful because I say you are that's the only reason I need." She picked me up, and swirled me around, making me giggle, and making me forget about Courtney, the girl who used to call me names when I was in kindergarten._

"I wish you were here right now mom." I left the room, and my mirror behind. It would probably be the last time I ever seen it since Harry is going back to La Push after the funeral . . . and I have to go with him.

He's already handled everything that needed to be dealt with. The house, the school, the funeral, Harry handled it all. So after the funeral I have to leave. The only people who are here that I would miss are Chad, and Denise. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to them, but then again I don't know if they knew what happened.

I went into my mom's room, and everything that was hers was gone. All her furniture was gone. I walked to the bathroom to see if I could find something of hers that I could take, but I found nothing.

As soon as I left her room, I found Chief sitting at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me. I thought he hightailed it when I didn't have the strength to take care of him. But he was here, and I smiled the first genuine smile I smiled in days. I should've known Chief would be here.

"Hey boy", I petted him and I walked to the door, but Chief didn't follow,

"C'mon boy we gotta go." I gestured to the open door, but he looked back and whined. I don't think he wants to leave.

"I don't want to leave as much as you do, but we have to go Chief." He looked at me then ran to the mom's home office. I didn't even look in there, I thought I wouldn't find anything I would want in there, but Chief thought otherwise.

"Look Chief, hey get that out your mouth." I pulled a journal from his mouth. I don't even know how he could pick it up, but oh well.

I looked over the journal, and I could tell it was fairly new. The outside of it was a soft purple color, and it had a brown strap on it so you could keep it closed. I know I shouldn't have opened it, but I just had too. I opened the book, and saw that there on the first page was my mother's handwriting.

Dear Christina,

We have been arguing a lot more than usual, and I know I'm not the only one to notice.

I know that you know this too, I also know that you know that you have been shutting yourself from people you love, like me for example. I work a lot, and I know that's the main reason why you're mad because you think I don't notice you, but sweetie I do.

I see right through you, you're my baby girl, my beautiful daughter.

I want you to use this journal to express your feelings when you feel you can't speak them out loud.

Eventually I would love for you to come to me, and talk to me about how you feel about everything because I'm your mother.

You're going through a rough patch in life. I know being away from home sucks, but you have to make the best of every situation.

You're my baby, and I will always love you.

With all my love,

Your mommy

Tears ran down my face, as I looked at her writing. I closed the book, and held it to my chest. I promised to make myself use the journal in time, just for her. I wouldn't be able to start now. The pain hurts too much. Looking at her handwriting hurts too much. But I know that in time I will, just for her.

**҉**

The funeral was a great as a funeral could be. People whom I didn't know were there, and I felt kind of out of place. I broke down even more when it was time to close my mother's casket. I wasn't ready to part from her yet. Closing the casket made it seem even the more real. I will never be able to see her face, ever again.

Chad took me by surprise when he hugged me. His arms wrapped tightly around me, and it felt so right but at the same time something was telling me it wasn't right. I told Chad that I had to move, and he told me that it would be fine. He told me that we will always be friends, no matter what. It made me happy to think that I had someone there for me.

I've been on the road for about 3and a half hours with Harry before I saw the sign for Forks, a small town that we had to drive through to get to La Push. This town was smaller than the high school I attended in Seattle. I knew that it had to be filled with more gossip than I care to even think about.

"We're almost there." Harry said as we passed the small quaint town and I saw not too far ahead a sign for La Push.

I nodded at him to let him know I was listening to him. I haven't really talked much since the funeral. I didn't feel the need too. Lots of greenery pasted before small houses made started to appear. I saw a lot of shops for Quileute merchandise. This place is probably a spot for tourists. A few miles from the shops and stuff, I saw a beach. Of course it wasn't like the ones you'd see in California, but it was something close to it. I bet the water was really cold since La Push was next to the rainiest town in the continental US.

"That over there is First Beach." I guess he noticed me staring at the beach.

"Leah and Seth can take you out there later if you want." He looked at me to see if I wanted to go, and truth be told I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to curl up in a ball, and forget about the world around me.

"Sure." I didn't want to go out and see it now, but I didn't want to disappoint Harry. I mean he's done so much for me, more than other people would be willing to do for a kid who isn't his own. He took me into his home, that's a lot. I don't think, wait I know my own father wouldn't do that.

"We're here." Harry smiled, and drove the car into a small driveway. The house was small, and it felt homey. The color of it was a baby blue, and it contrasted well with the forest around it. Three people came out the house as soon as Harry turned off the car.

The older woman, who I knew as Sue from mom's postcards, came up to me first and surprised me with a hug. She gave me a kiss on the forehead, and the act was just so like the way my mom treated me when I was younger. I held back my sob as I held on to her.

The other two kids stood there looking as if they didn't know what to say, or do. And if I was in their position I probably wouldn't too. What do you say to a girl that looks like she's on the verge of a breakdown?

"Dinner will be done shortly; Leah and Seth show the girl around." Sue waved us off as she walked into the house with Harry. I don't even want to know what they're going to do.

"Let's go to First Beach, you'll like it there." Seth smiled, and put his hand in mine to lead me the way, but I already knew where it was at. I noticed how his hand was warm, like feverish warm, but he looked fine so I didn't ask.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Leah grumbled and walked off.

"What's her problem?" I looked up at Seth, and for the first time I noticed just how tall, and muscular he was. Did he take steroids?

"Don't worry about her, she'll come around." Seth said as we continued walking.

Seth talked my ear off as we walked there. He told me about his friends Jacob, Embry, and Quil. He told me about their cousin on their mother's side, Emily, who can make the best muffins in the galaxy, his words not mine. He told me about Forks, and about this love triangle thing between Belle, Edwin, and his friend Jacob.

I wanted him to shut up, but he didn't deserve that. He was just excited I could tell, and he reminded me a lot of Chief. Man, I miss Chief.

"What's wrong?" Seth noticed the change in my attitude.

"I miss Chief." Normally I wasn't the one to talk about how I felt on spot, but I trusted Seth, and he looked genuinely concerned too.

"Who's Chief?" I looked over to where Leah is. She didn't even look back as she walked. I don't know what her problem was but she sure needed an attitude adjustment. I know I have an attitude problem too, but jeez, she doesn't have to treat me like this.

"He's my dog." We made our way onto the beach and sat down on a fallen log.

"What kind of dog was he?" A flash of something I couldn't decipher passed through his eye, and it made me look at him weirdly.

"He's a Chihuahua." I looked at the waves as they crashed over the rocks. How can something be so calming yet dangerous at the same time?

"What happened to him?" Seth asked gently.

"I chose to give him up. After my mom – I had to give him away because I couldn't take care of him properly." I gave Chief to Denise, I told her that I wanted her to take care of him, and keep him happy because I knew I wouldn't be able to.

"Well at least he's probably running off somewhere chasing squirrels; just imagine that he's happy." Seth had to be the nicest person on the earth, I swear.

"Thanks" I smiled up at him and it was a real smile.

"No need to thank me." Seth looked thoughtful for a second, and before I could speak he did.

"You know if you ever need someone, I'm always here . . . I don't know how it feels to lose a parent, I can't relate but I can help, so just know I'm always here." Tears started to roll down my face, and my throat tightened. I couldn't speak so I grabbed Seth's hand and squeezed it, to let him know I appreciate what he said.

"Leah can be a –" She looked over here as if she heard him, but I know she didn't. She was down by the ocean and sticking her feet in the water. Wasn't that cold?

"She can be a handful, but she'll come around. She's been dealing with some stuff lately." Seth said.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I didn't pry any information from Seth about Leah's problems because I know she might hear me, even though I don't know how because it's practically impossible. Seth stood up off the rock, and I did too. The sky was starting to get dark, and it was kind of chilly.

"Hey Leah we should start heading home." Seth called attention to his sister letting her know we were going.

"It's about time!" Leah rolled her eyes, and jumped off the rock she was sitting on.

"Let's go get some dinner, I'm starved!" Seth smiled and patted his stomach.

**҉**

Watching Seth eat dinner was disgusting. I know the food that Sue cooked was amazing, I mean I literally moaned when I tasted the fish fry that she made, and the potatoes and corn that came along with that was just as great. But Seth didn't need to eat like this was his last meal. He scuffed down his plate in a matter of seconds, then got back up for seconds, and before you know it he has already ate 3 more plates. Where does he put it all?

"How was the beach Christina?" Sue tried to start conversation at the table. I wanted to tell her to call me Chris instead, but I held my tongue, not knowing how'd she react if I told her that.

"I really liked it." I continued eating.

"We could go again tomorrow, and there will probably be some people out there I can introduce you too." Seth beamed at me.

"I guess so." I looked over at Seth and smiled softly. Leah picked up her plate without saying a word to everybody, and slammed the door when she went to her room.

"Don't mind her she's going through a tough break-up." Sue glared at the stairs where Leah had been moments ago.

I wanted to ask more questions about Leah since she was so distant, but I didn't because I knew that Leah would probably rip my head off. And no I'm not exaggerating. She's worse than me when it comes to attitudes. I know this and I haven't even said a full sentence to her.

"I'll do the dishes tonight Seth, I want you to help Christina get her things in her room." Sue turned her back to me, and began doing the dishes.

"I'm on it." Seth went out the front door to grab my things, and I followed. I didn't bring much really. I only brought my journal my mother gave to me, my clothes, and my motorcycle. I couldn't part with my motorcycle, Harry was worried about me riding on it, but I begged him to bring it.

I walked out to see Seth about to unload my motorcycle off the back of Harry's truck.

"Hey do you need –" before I can ask him if he needed help he picked up the motorcycle like it weighed nothing.

"What were you going to say?" Seth paused as he held my motorcycle without any sign of struggling. Maybe he does take steroids.

"Nothing." I blinked my eyes rapidly. A sign that I was lying, my mom used to always catch me with when I was younger. I sighed, thinking about her, and I grabbed my bag as Seth took my motorcycle to the shed in the back.

I went back inside, and I saw that Sue was almost done with the dishes. She turned my way and smiled when she saw me walk through the door.

"I'm going go upstairs, and get ready for bed." I pointed thumb behind me at the stairs.

"Sure, go right on ahead honey." Sue said as she finished cleaning the sink. I walked up the stairs and into my new room. Harry already described the house to a tee on the road, so I knew exactly where to go.

The room was average sized, the walls were white, and it was already furnished with a bed, nightstand, and a dresser. At least I didn't have to worry about that. I really need to thank Harry, and Sue for all they done for me.

I put my things away, and got my stuff ready for a shower. I had a long day traveling, and I went to the beach . . . a hot shower sounded really well right now.

I went into the bathroom, striped my clothes off, and got in. The hot water made my muscles relax instantly, and I sighed.

"Can you hurry it up? Other people need to use the bathroom you know." I heard Leah's voice from the outside and I rolled my eyes. I mean really what is her deal? I used 5 more minutes in the bathroom to take my shower, and then I got out. When I opened the door, Leah wasn't there, so at least I didn't have to hear her say anything else snarky.

"You take her side every time, why do you do that?!" I heard Leah's voice yell from downstairs. I wonder who she is talking to.

"Leah I know that you're hurt, but Sam can't help it and neither can –"

I immediately recognized the Sue's voice.

"What the fuck? This doesn't make any sense at all!" Leah yelled again.

"Don't you curse under my roof again, Leah! Do you understand?" Sue's voice roared and it made me wince because I didn't think anyone as nice as her could yell like that.

"I understand that you expect me to just let them run off into the FUCKING sunset without a FUCKING explanation because they belong together? Guess what? We were FUCKING engaged, and I can't get over the FUCKING fact that you expect me to just let it all go for the FUCKING traitor ass WHORE of a cousin. She just took him away, and you want me to act like that doesn't even matter."

After Leah's little speech I heard the door slam, and I knew Leah was the one who left. I wanted to go downstairs and comfort Sue, but how could I help? I sent my own mother to her grave after I argued with her. Tomorrow I planned to talk to Leah, whether she wanted too or not. I just pray that I live after the fact.

* * *

So I said I wasn't going to do any extra talking about the chapter, but I just had to say don't hate Leah guys. She know what happened to Chris's mom, she just doesn't know what Chris said to her mom in her final minute. She won't be a total jerk face throughout my story. Her character will evolve as well. What do you think? PLEASE Review:) It makes me HAPPY!


	4. Talk with Leah

I woke up early in the morning to the smell of pancakes, and bacon. My stomach growled, and I decided that I should rush down there before Seth swallows it all in the bottomless pit he calls his stomach.

"Good morning Christina." Sue grinned at me, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. It looked like something was bothering her, but I didn't question. I'm 99.9 percent sure it had to deal with Leah.

"Good morning Sue, and please call me Chris." The sooner she called me Chris, the better. I absolutely hate my name. It's too girly.

"Why? I think Christina is a lovely name." Sue placed more pancakes on the table, and it looked like he was about to feed a small army. I know Seth eats a lot, but damn that's a lot of food.

"Some people are coming to join us this morning." Sue said, explaining why we had so much food. Who did she know that could eat all this?

"Hey Sue." An unfamiliar feminine voice called out. I turned around to see a woman, and she was beautiful. Her hair went down her back, and her skin was a light russet color like most Quileute's. She had three long claw marks on the side of her face, and before I could get caught for staring I shifted my gaze to the guy beside her.

The guy was huge, and was built more that Seth, which is saying a lot. Did anybody tell these guys on the Res that anabolic steroids are bad for your body? If not they need to go to Health class and be told.

"Hey Christina, I'm Emily." The girl pulled me into a tight hug, and I hugged her back awkwardly. I don't know what it is about her, but I know I don't like her.

"So you've met Emily your cousin, and this is Sam." Sue pointed to the guy standing close by Emily as if he's her guard dog. I mean jeez give the girl some room to breathe.

"Nice to meet you, Christina", Sam said curtly, and I nodded. There's something about this guy that makes him seem like a douche bag to me. I think it's because of the extra steroids he's taking.

"Sit down everybody, and let's eat." Sue pointed to the table, and as soon as she said that, four other guys came into the house without shirts on. They all had perfectly sculpted abs and muscular arms. I tried to look away, but it was hard not to when they basically invaded the house without any shirts on.

"My face is up here, beautiful." One of the four guys said, and he winked. Everybody else laughed besides Sue, and Emily. I rolled my eyes, and made my plate.

"Nobody was looking at your photo shopped ass anyways." I mumbled under my breath, and all the guys laughed, except that guy who made that comment, as if they heard me.

"My name is Embry, what's yours?" He sat right by me at the table, and smiled. He kind of reminded me of Seth the way he smiled.

"Call me Chris." I picked up a piece a pancake and put it in my mouth.

"So it that short for something, or do you just have a guy's name?" He questioned, as he piled up his plate with food.

"Hey, don't diss my name if you want to keep your arm intact, and yes it is short for something, but I'm not telling you." I smiled deviously, and he laughed.

"You got spunk kid, I think I like you." The guy who winked at me earlier said as he sat across from me. "The name is Paul by the way." He added, before he dug into his food.

"His last name is Idiot, and I am Quil, and that other one is Jared." Paul shoved Quil playfully and then they all began to eat. Well actually eating is not the word. They were shoveling the food in their mouths. It was a sight to see.

"Dude why did you make me think we were eating at Sam and Emily's place?" Seth stormed through the front door, and yelled at Paul.

"You didn't ask where we were eating at." Paul shrugged his shoulder, and the expression on Seth's face was priceless. It was so unlike him to look angry, and it looked funny on him. I started to laugh, and I mean really laugh. I was snorting and it may have been embarrassing if everybody else didn't start to laugh either. That was the first time I laughed since my mom passed, and it was at that moment that I realized that I needed these people in my life to help my pain go away . . . if possible.

**҉**

"So you have to start school next week, _Chris_." Sue emphasized the use of my nickname, and it made me smile.

"I really don't want to go." I pouted. Yes, I pouted like a baby, and it made Sue laugh.

"Well you have to go to school, and maybe I can take you school shopping this weekend. My eyes widened at the word, "shopping". Shopping is number two on the list of words I hate, School being the first one.

"We don't have to go; I'm fine with the clothes I got." I quickly said.

"We're going to go shopping, and that's final. If you don't want me to go that's fine, but I'll give you some money to go and get a few things." Sue gave me a look that said keep your mouth shut, and I did.

"I can go with you." Seth said cheerfully, all the while popping out of nowhere, almost giving me a heart attack.

"You know it was your turn to do dishes, right Seth." Sue stated as she finished cleaning the dishes.

"And that's my cue to go." Seth ran out the door before Sue could say anything to him. I sat down at the kitchen table, as Sue wiped down the counters.

"Go outside and have fun." Sue waved me off. I don't know where I could go without getting lost without Seth, or Leah. She probably wouldn't care if I got lost anyways.

"Oh, and tell Seth that he's in trouble too." She added, before I walked out the door.

I headed towards the only place I knew how to get to which was First Beach, and I got there in a matter of minutes. On the beach there was nobody there, but on the cliff there was a bunch of guys. I watched in horror as they started to jump off it like they had a death wish. The cliff was way too high for a normal person to jump from. Then I squinted my eyes to catch the face of the next guy to jump, and surprisingly I knew that face.

"SETH DON'T DO IT!" I yelled, but I said it too late because he already jumped before he could hear me. My mind started to jump to conclusions, thinking the worst. Suddenly, I felt as if a boulder hit me, and I thought I was going to break into a million pieces, but I pushed myself to go and save Seth. Because if I saved him I wouldn't lose yet another person and it wouldn't be my fault . . . again.

As soon as I ran into the water, Seth resurfaced, and I began to curse him out. Why would he do such an idiotic thing?

"I'm right here Chris, and I'm fine, please don't cry anymore." Seth pulled me into a tight hug, and I touched my face. I didn't even realize I have been crying.

"Why did you jump, did you have a death wish or something?" We started to walk towards the shore of the beach out of the cold water.

"I was cliff diving, it's recreational. I'm not suicidal or anything." The wind started to blow, and I began shivering. I couldn't help but notice that Seth didn't react to the cool wind the way I did. What the hell is going on here?

"We should probably get home." Seth looked at me, noticing that my teeth were chattering together.

I nodded, and we started walking back to the house.

**҉**

"Why are you guys wet?" Harry asked Seth and I as we walked through the door.

"It's a long story." I sneezed as I headed up the steps. I wanted to get in the shower and get warm before I caught a cold. I absolutely hate to get sick. It's the worst feeling in the world.

"Bless you." Seth said in his normally cheerful voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I went to my room. The sooner I got in the shower, the sooner my attitude would improve.

After I got out the shower, I felt tremendously better, attitude wise. I got dressed in my pajamas and relaxed on my bed. My relaxation ended when the front door downstairs slammed, and I heard stomping on the steps upstairs. I knew it was Leah, and to confirm that thought Harry yelled for Leah to come back downstairs. The door to Leah's bedroom door slammed loudly, and I became pissed off. I mean who does Leah think she is? She has a mother, a brother, and a father that loves her. She has a family, and she's about to screw up like I did.

I marched to her room, and I barged in without knocking. She looked at me as if she was going to eat me alive, but I could care less.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I whispered yell.

"You have people here that love you, and you just push them away." I pointed my finger at her accusingly. Her jaw opened wide, and she looked at me in disbelief as if nobody dared talked to her like that.

"You better start treating your parents better, matter a fact you should change your whole 'I don't give a fuck attitude' because believe me when I say that you will regret it, you will." I slammed the door to her room, and I felt the anger vibrate throughout my body. I was pissed. How could she be such a bitch all the time?

I felt the need to get some cool air, so I went outside and I sat at the steps at the porch. Thankfully Sue, Harry, nor Seth came to see where I went. I wasn't exactly in the best of moods right now. I learned the hard way that you shouldn't say words that hurt other people because once you say them you can't take them back. I learned that literally, and I lost the most important person in my life. I just hope Leah could see where I am coming from.

Looking at the forest at night was beautiful, and it felt familiar as if I've seen it in a dream. I admired the way I could see the stars clearly out here. That's the difference between the city and the country. You could never see how the stars looked like in the city.

I sat outside for about an hour, until I heard the front door opening slowly, and then it closed softly.

"Hey Christina." I turned around in surprise to see Leah coming towards me to sit.

"Hey." I said quickly. I was still pretty upset with her. It felt like Leah was following exactly in my footsteps. I felt Leah's gaze on me as I looked up the stars again.

"My mom has to be one of those stars." Leah looked up at the sky like I did.

"She was such an amazing person." I felt my throat constrict tightly.

"I'm sorry about your lose Christina." Leah said softly. She looked at my hand as if she wanted to hold it; she was looking for a way to comfort me. I took her hand in mine instead. I didn't know what happened to Leah, but I knew deep down that she needed comforting too.

"Nobody knows this, but I said a lot of h-hurtful things to my mother before she passed." I felt a tear roll down my face as I talked to Leah.

"I told her that I hated her, and I told her to leave me alone." Leah looked sympathetic, her grip tightened on my hand.

"She crashed after I said that in the car. It was my fault . . . I probably broke her heart." Leah opened her mouth to say something, but I hushed her.

"You don't have to say anything. I don't know what's going on with you, but just", I sighed.

"Don't say hurtful thing to the people who care the most about you." I got up, and went into the house before Leah could say anything. That was the first time I told someone what I said to my mother before she passed. And a pressure on my chest, that I didn't realize I had until this moment, lifted off my chest.

**҉**

"Ugh!" I groaned as I picked myself up off the floor. I know after every time I have a weird dream, I wake up on the floor, which is also weird. Even though it's nothing new because this has been happening to me ever since I was six, it's still frustrating and annoying. Frustrating because I never remember my dream, and annoying because who wants to wake up on the floor?

I walked down the steps to see that nobody was up yet, or everybody left. Which I highly doubt since it's a Sunday. Who would want to get up early on a weekend?

I went into the kitchen to make me some cereal. I ate some cheerios, and then I went up to my room to get dressed. I didn't want to stay in the house, so I decided why don't I go outside? There's nobody up in the house anyways. I put on some light blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and black boots. After getting dressed I was out the door, and out exploring.

I'm really not the one for the forest, but it had a certain allure to it. I also found myself thinking this was a déjà vu moment, like I've seen it some place before, but I just can't place it in my mind where I have. So without much thought I walked into the forest as if I knew where I was going, and I had a gut feeling to keep on going the way I was going because I knew something would happen.

I continued walking until I reached a clearing. It was oddly familiar, but I don't think I've ever seen it a day in my life. Since I never visited La Push until the day I moved. It was something about the setting that seemed off, something was missing. I just didn't know what it was.

I heard some rustling in the trees, and I thought nothing of it, maybe it was a squirrel or something. But then I heard a deep growl, and it sent a chill down my spine. Then from the tree emerged a big black wolf. He looked like he was on fucking steroids. That's just wrong, who would give a wolf steroids? The wolf emitted a warning growl, and then it looked at me.

I gasped, I never seen an animal's eye look so human. The big black wolf growled at me again, and then more wolves came and made their selves known in the clearing. That was the moment that I hauled ass out the forest, even though that wasn't the best idea. I know animals, and I know that running only excites them more. I ran the fastest I ever ran in my life, and luckily none of those horse sized wolves decided to come and eat me.

When I made it back to the Clearwater's house, I was so thankful. I kissed the steps of the porch, and thanked god.

"Don't ever go out without telling anybody again, I was worried sick." Sue walked up to me, and helped me up.

My eyes went wide as I remembered what happened. There was freaking flesh eating wolverines in the forest. We weren't safe. I rushed Sue into the house and locked the doors. Then I looked out the window to make sure I didn't see anything,

"What in the world is wrong with you? You looked like you seen a ghost." Sue put her hand on my shoulder and I flinched. I was still shaken up a bit by the pack of wolves I saw. There were so many. Maybe like 10, but I don't know. I didn't stand there longer to count.

"Sue there was a wolf, a-a-and you can't go out there!" I then went to another window to check if anything was out there.

"Chris, what in the world are you talking about?" Sue looked at me as if I'd gone mad.

"There were big, n-no I mean humongous wolves outside and we can't go out there. Where are Harry, Leah, and Seth? They have to know." I paced around the house because I couldn't stand still.

"Honey don't worry about the wolves . . . they won't hurt you." Sue said, and then it was my turn to look at her crazy.

"How can you possible know that the wolves out there won't you? They were fucking huge!" I waved my hands in the air as I talked.

"Watch your language Chris." Sue glared at me.

"How do you know?" I questioned her again. A weird expression caught her face, but as soon as it came it went just as fast.

"I just know." She shrugged her shoulders, which looked very unlike her to do. I went upstairs, and I locked myself in my room. I was never going in the woods again.

**҉**

A knock on the door interrupted my sleep, and I got up mumbling about killing. When I swung my door open, the last person I expected to be there was Leah, and she looked terrible. Her eyes were swollen, and puffy. Her hair was all over the place, and she was holding her midsection like she was about to fall into a billion pieces. It was really hard seeing her like this, when usually she was unemotional and tough.

I motioned for her to sit on my bed, and she did. As soon as I closed the door she started to cry hard. I pulled her into a hug cautiously, afraid that if I touched her she would bite me head off. You never really know with Leah.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch." She pulled away and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"I was so caught up in myself." Leah wiped the tears that were streaming down her face.

"And the thing is I don't want to be a bitch. I don't know what to do when it's like my mother can never take my side on things. It irritates me to no end." Leah looked at me, and for the only way I could describe the way she looked is broken. She looked broken, and I hoped it wasn't beyond repair.

"What happened?" I asked softly. I knew that something had to happen to hurt her so bad, so bad that it broke her down and changed her.

"Freshman year was the year I met him." Leah eyes hardened.

"I regret the day I ever met him." Leah shook her head. She took a moment to control her breathing and then she continued.

"We had been together for four years, and we fell deeply in love. One day he gave me a promise ring, and he said that we'll get married as soon as we get out of college. He said we would get a house, have children, and a white picket fence. We were going to have the whole domestic thing, and I really wanted that." Leah had a faraway look on her face. I knew she was remembering exactly what he said when he said it. I couldn't help but wonder who she was talking about. She hasn't mentioned his name yet.

"And then he disappeared for a while, and I went nuts. I thought he was eaten by a bear or something. But then he came back and he looked so different, but I continued to love him, even though I knew something was off." I was starting to get really curious about the guy's name. She still hasn't mentioned his name. Was it someone I knew? Somebody who came to the house? The suspense was killing me.

"What is his name?" I voiced my thoughts out loud.

"I'm getting to that part." Leah scooted back onto my bed more, getting comfortable.

"So Emily –" I gasped in surprise.

"Are you talking about Emily with the scars?" I motioned to my face. "That's _our_ cousin?"

"Yeah, Emily is our cousin." Leah said grimly.

"What does she have to do with you and that guy?" I asked, and before she could answer I was putting two and two together.

"Oh no." I said in disbelief, and I tried not to look at Leah with sympathy. I didn't want her to hurt me. I never been in love, so I couldn't imagine the world of pain she must be in. To have your cousin come in between your future fiancée and your relationship is messed up. I couldn't believe Emily would do something like that. I knew I didn't like her for some reason.

"Emily came up here one day because I wanted her to meet him. I talked about him so much, and she wanted to meet him. To judge if he was good enough for me." Leah chuckled darkly. "Apparently he was really good for her."

"When I introduced them to each other, Sam got this weird look on his face, and I knew that it wasn't good." Leah took a deep breath.

"The next week Sam broke up with me, and when I yelled at him to tell me why, he told me it was because of Emily. Ever since they met he couldn't stay away from her." Leah paused.

"After Emily supposedly got attacked by a bear", Leah air quoted. "They became a couple, and everybody was happy for them, and I got so pissed off. It's like everybody, including my parents, forgot that my heart was broken. Sam and Emily paraded their relationship around as if I wouldn't care, as if he didn't break up with me a week ago and end a four year relationship." Leah wiped a stray tear.

"Then when they announced that they were getting married in three day ago, I kind of lost it. Especially when my mom wanted me to fix things up with Emily, I just couldn't." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry what happened with you and your mom." Leah looked at me in sympathy. "I know what you meant by not being a bitch towards her, but I can't guarantee I won't be a bitch to other people. I got to maintain my rep." She smiled slightly.

"You don't have to put on an act, just be yourself." I tried to encourage her, but I'll admit I'm not the best at doing that. But supposedly it worked on Leah because she smiled. I mean actually smile like a real smile. She looked beautiful when she smiled.

"I like you." Leah said plainly.

"Duh, you're supposed to like me, I'm practically your new sister you never asked for." I joked around, and she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Leah said before leaving my room.

I lay back in bed, and processed what happened. Leah didn't bite my head off when we talked, we became friends. Oh damn speaking of friends, I need to call Chad, and tell him I settled in and stuff. Hopefully when we talk he won't bite my head off for not calling him in days.

* * *

So what do you think? Do you like the story so far? I'll tell you now that my story will be long. I want everything to happen gradually. Good news, Jacob will be coming soon. I won't tell you when, but just know that it is soon. Thanks for reviewing guys! But PLEASE review more:)


	5. Phase?

"What!" Chad said harshly through the phone line. What the hell was his problem answering the phone like that?

"If you don't want to talk to me then I won't." I was about to hang up on his ass.

"Wait, is that you Chris?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, the one and only." I smirked.

"I missed you." Chad said softly, and those three simply word sent an unfamiliar sensation to flutter in my stomach. I think I missed him more than I expected too.

"I missed you too Chad." I twirled my finger around the phone cord as I waited for him to say something.

"You should invest in getting a cellphone; you know almost every teenager in the 21st century has one." Chad said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't really see a point in getting one when there are house phones, you know they been around since the late eighteen hundreds, longer than a cell phone, it's perfectly fine to use a house phone." I said smartly, as he chuckled.

"But if you have a cell phone, you'd be able to talk to me more often." Chad said seriously, and my heart beat sped up.

"Is everything okay?" Seth came into the living room from the kitchen and arched an eyebrow.

"Everything is A-Okay", I reassured Seth.

"Who was that?" Chad asked, and he sounded a bit off.

"It was just my cousin, Seth." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You know you should've called me earlier. I thought you disappeared off the face of the earth. I was worried." I felt bad after he said all that. I know I should've called him sooner.

"I'm sorry, and if it would make you feel any better I can make it up to you." I leaned back in the chair, and waited for his response.

"How about you drive back up here on the weekend?" Chad asked unsurely.

"How about I come and get you, and then we can come back to La Push?" I asked him, hoping he would like to come here. It would be cool if my best friend met my new family.

"That sounds like a plan, but when do you want to do all this?" I knew that fall break was coming up soon, so maybe I could get him then.

"Why don't I get you on fall break, so that we could spend more time together? Does that sound cool?" I looked up to see Seth making kisses faces, and I waved my fist in the air. If he knew what was good for him, he'd stop acting stupid.

"Yeah that sounds alright." Chad agreed. I knew I should've told Harry, and Sue about this first. I'll get to doing that, eventually.

"Okay sounds like a plan. Hey hold on a sec." I left the phone without hearing him reply. I went to the kitchen to look at the calendar on the fridge; fall break would be coming up in three weeks.

"Are you Chris's boyfriend?" I heard Seth's voice say, and I ran back into the living room to catch him with the phone.

"Give me that!" I fought Seth for the phone, it took some time, but luckily I won.

"Hello", I said breathlessly.

"Hey." Chad chuckled, and I smiled too.

"Funny how my cousin thought you were my boyfriend, right?" I laughed. Chad mumbled something I couldn't understand, and when I asked him what he said, he told me he something came up and he had to go.

"Talk to you later then." I didn't want to hang up, but I wouldn't tell him that.

"Bye." Chad hung up the phone, and I lay down in bed. At least I don't have to go to school tomorrow.

"So if that guy isn't your boyfriend, then what is he?" Seth asked with a mouthful of chips in his mouth.

"He's my best friend." I told him simply.

"Sounds like you two want to be more than friends." Seth teased, and I rolled my eyes.

"Were you ease dropping?" I looked at him, and he just smirked. It didn't look right on him.

"No, I just have really sensitive hearing." Seth said smugly as he left back into the kitchen. When does this guy ever stop eating? And how does Sue even keep food in the refrigerator with the way that Seth eats?

"Night." I got up from off the couch, and walked to the stairs.

"Oh, and enjoy school tomorrow!" I yelled to Seth, and I heard him say whatever before I went upstairs to go to bed. I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow. I'll find something to do.

**҉**

_I was running, and to where I don't know. My feet were splashing through the mud as I ran and different shades of brown and green past me as I ran more. I came to a halt when reddish brown wolf came out the dense bushes of the forest. The wolf had air of power almost, as if he were an Alpha or something. He was walking towards me, and then suddenly he turned around and ran away. I felt really hurt that the wolf left, and I wanted to go after it, but when I tried to the earth beneath me crumbled, and I fell into a sea of water. I didn't fight the current as it took me under; I briefly saw my mom, encouraging me to go just let go, and I did. I just welcomed the black pit that I was being sunken into._

I woke up with a gasp, and I felt my heart beating rapidly when I put my hand on my chest. I never woke up during one of dreams, and never had I remembered them none the less. I wiped a bead of sweat that was on my forehead, and I lay back down in the bed. I wondered what the dream meant, and I wondered what the wolf was doing in my dream. I wondered why I wasn't scared of it when it was as big as the other one's I've seen in the forest. I felt a jolt of pain course through me as I remembered seeing my mother's face in the dream.

I looked over at my clock to see that it was 3:19 in the morning, and I groaned. I got out of bed and went downstairs because I knew once I wake up I can't go to sleep for a while.

When I got to the kitchen I noticed that someone was already in there. It was Leah, and she looked like she just had a bad dream like I did.

"Bad dream?" I asked as I sit down across from her.

"Yeah." Leah looked down and swirled her spoon around in her cup.

"Me too." I said as I got up to make some hot chocolate. My mom used to make it all the time for me when I couldn't go to sleep at night. The thought of her made my heart clench. I really missed her.

"What was yours about?" Leah asked, and then she added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay I'll tell you." I put some water on the stove for my hot chocolate.

"My dream was really weird. I saw a wolf, and I felt drawn to it. When it ran from me I felt hurt, and when I tried to run . . . the ground beneath me caved in and I fell into water. Weird right?" I looked at Leah, and she looked like she was processing what I just said. I left out the seeing my mother part, the drowning part, and the part where I actually wanted to. I didn't know how she'd react to that.

"Yeah that's pretty weird." Leah laughed.

"Yeah I know." I put some cocoa into a mug, and poured the water on it.

"So what was your dream about?" I asked. I mean it's only fair since I told her what mine was about.

"It was about Sam." She said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. I knew she cared more than she let on, but I didn't ask more about it.

"That . . . sucks." I said, and Leah laughed again.

"Yeah it does suck." Leah said somberly. An awkward silence sat in between us as I drank my hot chocolate, and she looked down in her mug.

"Have you heard about any wolves in the area?" I wanted to know if Leah knew about the wolves in the area. Sue didn't tell me anything, maybe Leah would.

"I've heard them howling sometimes, but I never seen one." Leah looked out the window.

"Have they always been here?" I was going to dig as deep as I could about these wolves.

"Why are you scared?" Leah joked.

"No, I'm not." I was lying, and by the looks of it Leah knew too because she arched a perfectly arched eyebrow. Luckily she didn't say anything about it.

"So how long have they been around for?" I asked Leah.

"They just started to appear, and it's kind of strange." Leah looked thoughtful, and I asked her what made her think it was strange.

"It first started with Sam, when he started to act distant and weird. That's the first time I heard a wolf howl at night. Do you think that I sound crazy, me associating him with that?" Leah looked at me.

"No I don't think you're crazy." I shook my head.

"Well I'm about to catch some shuteye, I got to work in like four hours." Leah got up from the table, and put her dishes in the sink.

"See 'ya." I told Leah as she went up the stairs. I finished my now cool hot chocolate, and I went to my room.

I lay down in bed, but I couldn't fall asleep. I tossed, and turned but I couldn't, and it irritated me to no end. Looks like I'm staying up. I got out of bed, and went downstairs to the home computer.

I searched in Google, horse sized wolves, but I came up with nothing. I sighed as I went back upstairs. Light started to break through twilight, and the sun rose. I lay back in bed as I watched night turn into day.

**҉**

"How was school?" I teased Seth as he came in.

"It was fun." Seth smiled his cheerful smile and I rolled my eyes. Of course Seth would think school is "fun".

"What did you do all day?" Seth asked as he sat next to me on the couch.

"Watched SpongeBob. . . ate popcorn, living it up in your house." I put a mouthful of popcorn in my mouth, and Seth laughed.

"It's your house too silly, so are you ready to go to school?" Seth took a big handful of popcorn.

"Nope", I popped the p.

"What don't you like about school?" Seth took even more popcorn, and stuffed his mouth.

"Girls, drama, etcetera." I said all the while my eyes were glued to the TV.

"I'm bored, you wanna go outside?" Seth asked me randomly.

"Don't you have homework to do?" I looked at him, and he just smiled like he always does.

"Nope", he popped the p. "I did it all in study hall." Seth boasted, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Well then let's go." I turned off the TV, and cracked my neck. I've been sitting down for too long.

"So where are we going?" I asked Seth as I followed him out the door.

"We're going to First Beach, of course." Seth said cheerfully and I rolled my eyes. I know I was going to get tired of going to First Beach.

**҉**

"We should start going home." I told Seth as he walked over to me. Seth, Embry, Paul, and the other guy were playing soccer on the beach for a while. The sun was starting to set, and the sky was getting darker by the minute. Then I heard a howl.

"We should really get going Seth!" I wrapped my arms around me, and looked at the edge of the forest.

"Aww! Are you afraid?" Paul said teasingly, and everybody started to laugh.

"No I'm not afraid!" In that moment it seemed like everybody was gaining up on me, and I got mad. I got so mad I felt myself shaking. The guys looked at me in horror as if I was never supposed to do that. Seth ran over to me, and told me to calm down. The shaking started to stop, and I wondered what the hell just happened? Did I have a seizure?

Seth lifted his head up towards the way of the house as if he heard something.

"We have to go Chris, jump on my back." Seth placed me on his back, and before I could even say a word he took off. He was running at a speed that I couldn't even see at, the world just looked like a swirl of colors. Then everything stopped, and I realized we were at the house. How did Seth get here so fast?

My mind processed everything slowly. There were bright red and blue lights. There was an ambulance in front of the house. Sue was crying hysterically as Harry was being placed on a stretcher. Seth ran over to his mom to comfort her, and he was crying, but Sue told him that Leah phased, and that he needs to get her. What the hell does phase mean? I took Seth's place and comforted Sue. We quickly got in the ambulance and were rushed off to Forks hospital.

Harry has to live. Harry needs to live. I hope he makes it. He's done so much for me. If anybody deserves to live any longer on this planet it would have to be Harry. Harry has to make it.

**҉**

I don't understand why the "man upstairs" takes the good ones first. Why can't he just rid the world of scumbags like my father? Why does he take the good? The people who never do any wrong? Why did Harry have to die?

Yeah, Harry died too. We were only in the hospital for a half an hour before he was pronounced dead. I couldn't believe that this was happening to Sue, or Seth, and Leah. I couldn't believe this was happening to me again? Didn't the man upstairs have any mercy? Did he have to put me and the people around me in a world of hurt?

"I'm sorry for your lose." A man said, and he momentarily distracted me. He was gorgeous. His hair was a bronze color, his skin was pale white like deathly white, and he had amber eyes. There was something about him that rubbed me the wrong way, and he smiled as if I was smart to think that which would be weird because how would he know what I was thinking? That's impossible.

I nodded my head as to acknowledge what he said. Leah, and Seth weren't here, and that made me furrow my eyebrows together. Why didn't they get here yet? I still wondered what the word "phase" meant. It sounded like a super hero word.

"It was nice meeting you, Chris." The guy said, and I wondered how did he know my name? Or how did he even know that I like to be called Chris? But before I could interrogate him, he was gone like he was just a figment of my imagination.

I went back to the seating area where Sue was at and she looked so lost without Harry. I felt really bad. I made my way over to her and just held her. She started to break down, and I began to cry too.

**҉**

The funeral was just like my mom's. It was filled with people I didn't know, and this time there was no Chad or Denise to be there for me. Even though I didn't know Harry personally that long, he still found a way to get into my heart. Seth was here supporting his mom, and Leah was still nowhere to be found. I couldn't understand for the life of me why wouldn't Leah be here? I knew it had to do something with that word. "Phase" had to mean something significant if Leah couldn't make it to her only father's funeral.

Time flew by, everybody grieved the loss of Harry Clearwater, and before I knew it, it was time to go home. Some people stopped by and gave their condolences to us. One of Harry's friends, Charlie Swan, stayed a bit longer to comfort Sue. I went upstairs, and I found Seth crying on his bed. I sat on the bed and ran my finger through his hair. For a split second I remembered how my mom used to do that to me whenever I cried, but I pushed her to the back of my mind for a second.

Seth needed me. So I just ran my finger through his hair, as he held onto me like I was life support. He cried, and fell asleep on my lap. It was hard for me to see Seth like this. He was always so happy, and cheerful, it wasn't like him to be like this. To be broken. I didn't have the strength to get up, or maybe it was because of Seth's firm grip on me, but I decided to stay. I couldn't leave Seth.

So I lie down on his bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

This chapter was short, so yeah. That's all pretty much that I have to say. Oh I lied I do have to say something else lol. Please review, it would make me very, very, very happy. Oh I also have to say that I might just go and add some more chapters in while I'm at it, so I can start getting to the better parts of my story. You guys are in for a whirlwind:)


	6. Part of the Pack

For the past month the house has been quiet. I told Chad about Harry's death, and I told him that we should wait on the whole visit thing. The house wasn't the same,

Seth hasn't smiled yet, and I worry that he won't be cheerful anymore. Sue hasn't been home as much. She normally stays at Charlie's place. And Leah hasn't come back yet. I still don't understand why she's not here. It frustrates me to no end.

I walked up to Seth's room to see that he's asleep on his bed. The only time he ever left is if he was hungry, or unless a wolf howled in the woods, which was very weird. I had a lot of questions, but no answers. I was confused about a lot of things. Nothing was clear enough for me to comprehend. Instead of everything being black and white, it was grey.

"Seth", I shook him but he didn't move.

"Seth, you should get up." I looked over at the clock and it read 2:30.

"I don't want to move." Seth grumbled as he turned over into his pillow. I know what he felt like because I felt the same way when my mom died. I just wanted to lie down and forget, but I couldn't. The letter I got from her made it so I didn't crawl into a hole and just die. I know that he doing this to his self will harm him more than help.

"Let's go to First Beach." I pulled him with all my might, and luckily he moved a smidge. I realized I was making progress, and then I pulled him more until he fell.

"CHRIS!" Seth shouted as he stood up.

"What? It was either pour cold water on you or make you fall. The later sounded better at the time." I looked up at him to see him mirror the same expression I had on my face before I left my home in Seattle.

"Well let's get going to First Beach, shall we?" I said as I almost literally dragged Seth out the house. I didn't want to see a depressed looking Seth ever again. I hoped one day he would return back to his usually happy self.

**҉**

When I got to the beach I saw the one person I didn't think I would see, Leah.

She was sitting on the rock I saw her sit at the first time I came to the beach. Seth ran over to her, hugged her tightly, and she started to cry. I didn't know what was going on anymore. I couldn't let these questions in my mind go unanswered anymore. It was like everyone around me was living in a secret society. What the hell does "phase" mean? And why the hell didn't Leah come home for the past month?

I began to see red as I marched up to her. How could she miss her own father's funeral? What was so important that she couldn't be there for her mom?

"WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I yelled at her, and she started to shake.

"WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU COULDN'T MAKE IT TO YOUR OWN FATHER'S FUNERAL?" I spoke my mind; well I rather yelled it out. I felt myself begin to shake again, and Leah looked at me in surprise.

"I thought she was going to phase before you did." Seth told Leah, and Leah just stared at me which pissed me off.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DOES "PHASE" MEAN?" I took my frustration out on Seth.

I really am sick and tired of all this talk about phasing. What does it mean? Before I knew it the world around me was spinning, and it turned black.

**҉**

"I don't understand why she didn't phase?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Well I can't tell you why. I never saw anything like this, or anything like Leah. It's fascinating." An unfamiliar melodious voice said.

"She's going to wake up soon; her thoughts are focusing on our conversation." Some other guy said.

"How do you think she'll react if I try to run some tests?" The same voice from before asked.

"I don't know, she already seen the wolves, she just doesn't know that it's us." Seth said, and I wondered what in the fuck is he talking about. Was he doing drugs?

"She's up now." I recognized that voice of the guy I met in the E.R when Harry died. Why do I hear his voice? I lifted my eyes, and I noticed that my seeing was better than normal. I could hear really well, too. So well that I think I heard a bird's heartbeat all the way from outside in a nest. What the fuck is going on? Did I get like a bite from a radioactive spider, and become Spiderwoman? What the hell is going on?

"I'm pretty sure Carlisle and Seth could tell you all you need to know, since you're experiencing a lot." The bronze haired guy said.

"What's going on Edward?" I turned my head to the voice and I saw another gorgeous guy. He had blonde hair, and amber eyes just like the bronze haired guy. I mean Edward.

"She's experiencing the sensory changes that the wolves go through even though she hasn't changed into a wolf physically." Edward said to the blonde guy. He had a weird twinkle in his eye. I didn't like it.

"Amazing", the blonde haired guy said, and he looked at me as if I was a mystery that needed to be solved. It felt weird, like I was a lab rat or something.

I looked around the room, and noticed I was in the hospital room. The walls were white, and too bright I think. I took in a deep breath and then I coughed.

"You need some water." Seth rushed to the sink, but I shook my head no. I was perfectly fine; it was just that horrible sweet smell.

What is that smell? I pinched my nose, Edward and Carlisle chuckled.

"You don't smell like a bed of roses either." Edward said. What am I that easy to read?

"No, I can read minds." Edward said simply, and I shook my head. I think I fallen into a different dimension. A dimension where I have the hearing, smelling, and sight that rivals an animal, and where this Edward guy can read minds.

"You can read my mind?" I looked at Edward and he nodded his head.

"I need a drink." I said as I rubbed my forehead. It didn't hurt; I was just beginning to get frustrated. But I guess my frustration was funny because everybody in the room laughed.

"Where is Leah at?" I still wasn't done interrogating her, and Edward smiled at me knowingly. I just glared at him.

"She didn't want to be around us." Carlisle pointed between him and Edward. I know they smell bad, but what's wrong with them?

"Seth will explain it to you. I think we should let them speak for a moment alone." Edward suggested, and Carlisle shook his head.

"When I come back, I'll give you the discharge paper even though you're a minor and you don't really need them at all, and plus you seem like you're in perfect condition." Carlisle smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. He was a nice person. Creepy but nice.

"You're going to leave me in here with her to tell her everything?" Seth pointed to me, and he looked scared. Good, he should be, but I don't know why he is. He should know I wouldn't hurt him.

"She not going to hurt you, I'm no Alice, but I know she won't hurt you." Edward chuckled at the expression on my face. The mind reading thing is getting pretty old.

"Did you hear anything about Jacob? Bella is worried." Edward asked Seth, and Seth shrugged his shoulders.

"Ever since Bella left to go after you Jake has been pretty much M.I.A. I know from the pack mind that he's in Northern Canada, but other than that he doesn't speak much. He's trying to live on instinct you know?" Seth said, and I wondered what in the world is going on? Before I could say anything Edward spoke up.

"I'll leave so you could explain; she's getting a little aggravated." Edward smiled a crooked smile that made me want to punch him in the face.

Edward left the room, and then I focused my gaze on a now nervous looking Seth. I arched an eyebrow to intimidate him, and it worked because I heard his heart beat pick up slightly. How I can hear someone's heart beat is a mystery, and it's frightening too. It's like my senses went into overload after I blacked out.

"So I'll tell you all that I know." Seth took a deep breath and he began to tell me everything.

Seth told me how about Taha Aki and the spirit warriors. He told me they were able to become wolves when they prepared to fight off other tribes and the cold ones. He told me how the cold ones had red eyes and drank the blood of humans. The cold ones were vampires. He also told me that when the three generations ago, the tribe met an enemy clan, that had amber eyes. They were blood drinkers, but they were different. They didn't kill humans, and they wanted to form a permanent residence.

Seth also told me how the Quileute's agreed, but formed a treaty to protect the humans nearby. If they weren't what they said, they would be killed, no questions asked.

"So what does this all have to do with anything?" I didn't see where this was going.

"Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Leah, and I are spirit warriors, or you could call us shape shifters." Seth finished, and my mind went reeling with thoughts. Was this a joke? I really hoped it was, but judging by the way Seth looks I could tell he's not lying. And I knew Seth would tell the truth, but I still had to ask him if he was messing with my mind.

He told me he wasn't, and I believed him. It's weird how I took all of this in stride, but I did. Even if it still sounded crazy, I knew some things though.

One thing I was for sure was that Seth, Leah, and all his friends were shape shifting wolves. Second thing I knew was the Carlisle and Edward are vampires. Thirdly I think I was becoming a shape shifter too.

**҉**

"So, Leah scared Harry because normally females don't shift?" I asked Seth as he explained to me that girl's typically don't shift.

"In the past as far as we know there have only been guys that shifted, so it was a surprise when Leah shifted, and that's what caused him to have a heart attack." Seth explained.

"Do you think I'm going to phase?" I looked at a serious Seth and waited for an answer.

"I really don't know, I think you already did in a way, but I'm no doctor, you should see Carlisle for that." I scrunched my nose up remembering the smell. It was awful.

"Why doesn't Leah want to be around them? I know the smell is bad, but to me it's bearable." I know I'm asking a lot of question, and all, but I can't help it. When you're thrown into the supernatural world without any knowledge that it existed before hand you are going to be curious, duh.

"She blames them for all the bad things that have happened to her." I nodded my head as I remembered what Leah told me about Sam. How could the Cullen's have any effect on Leah's life? As if Seth could hear my thoughts like the other vampire, he answered my thought.

"We phase because of the vampires. They activate the shifter gene in us, and as soon as they come and pose a threat, we start to shift" Seth continued, "Leah thinks that if the vampires didn't come here then she wouldn't have phased, which is true, and she also thinks that Sam would be with her, and dad would still be here."

I understand why Leah doesn't like the vampires. They took everything from her that she wanted, but it wasn't intentionally. Not saying that I'm a vampire lover or anything. I'm just saying.

"What do you think?" I looked up at Seth, and I noticed how he changed. He didn't look like my fifteen year old cheerful cousin right now. He looked like a lost grown man.

"Um, I think that the phasing had just speeded up everything in our lives. Dad was bound to pass, sooner or later. His heart sounded weak, even after I told him to see a cardiologist he refused." Seth shook his head.

"Leah was bound to lose Sam, he never deserved her. Plus she might imprint, even though I think the –"

"What's an imprint?" I cut Seth off.

"An imprint is a person who becomes your whole world, when you see her –I mean him, for you; it's like your whole universe revolves around that person and you'll be whatever that person wants your relationship to be. A friend, a lover, a protector, you name it." Seth still had a smile on his face, I wonder if he wanted to imprint?

I still couldn't really grasp this whole supernatural world thing. My mind still hasn't processed what's been going on. Yeah, I know about everything, but at the same time it's like I still don't.

"Do you want to imprint?" I asked Seth, and he smiled his usual cheerful smile. I was glad to see him smile like that again.

"Yeah of course, who wouldn't want to find their other half?" Seth said still with the smile on his face.

I shrugged my shoulders at him. I've never been in love, so I couldn't really imagine what it would feel like to find my other half.

"I have the papers for you to discharge." Carlisle entered the room, and Edward followed in tow.

I don't understand why we needed to go through all this when I was perfectly fine. I huffed. Edward laughed, and I glared at him, and thought some very non nice thing about his mind reading power.

"Carlisle has to follow protocol; we can't just have you walk out, what would the people out there think?" Edward answered the question from my mind, ignoring all my threats on how I would kill him in fifty different ways. This shape shifting werewolf thing is not really helping my already bad temper.

Edward chuckled at me again, and I rolled my eyes. This mind reading thing of his is annoying.

"So do I have to pretend I'm hurt or something?" I directed that at the Carlisle, and I glared at Edward. I dared him to say something.

"No, but you'll have to leave in a wheelchair." I frowned at the thought of sitting in a wheel chair.

"And I have no say?" I asked Carlisle again.

"Nope", Carlisle smiled and I smiled back. He wasn't all that bad . . . for a vampire.

"So just sign the papers, and you'll be on your way." Carlisle handed me the discharge papers, and I signed them.

"I hope I can see you later." Carlisle said as Seth pushed me out the door in the wheel chair. Edward said his goodbyes too, but I just rolled my eyes at him. He would've been cool if he didn't read my mind; actually I think that his "gift" as he called it is kind of creepy.

As we made it outside I started to shift uncomfortably in the wheel chair. Was it really this warm in Forks? Or was it my clothes?

"Our temperatures are different than humans; that's why you feel really warm right now. Sorry, should've told you 'bout that." Seth said as he continued to push my wheel chair to the edge of the forest.

"Seth why are we going in there?" I said as we came to a stop.

"Leah is out here somewhere." Seth said, and as soon as he said that I felt a weird ripple run down my spine. Then I saw in my mind, an image that isn't mine. It was like I was seeing from somebody else's point of view, and they were running fast, really fast. Then I heard the voice and I knew who that belonged too.

Leah? Why in the hell do I hear her voice in my mind? I think I'm losing it.

_Chris? _Leah's voice said in my mind, but I shook my head.

"What's wrong Chris?" Seth asked me as I got up out the wheel chair.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something." I frowned as I shook my head. I swear I heard Leah's voice though.

_Because you did hear my voice you moron, _Leah's voice said in my mind and I heard a rustling in the trees coming from my left. I saw in the eyes of another how I looked, and I think I was just about close to passing out again. Is there something Seth isn't telling me about the wolves?

"Leah is here." Seth said as a grayish, almost a silver wolf came toward us.

_How could you hear my thoughts if you can't phase? _Leah's voice said in my head and the wolf cocked its head to the side. It looked so adorable like a puppy, and as soon as I thought that Leah growled.

"Chill Leah", Seth said as he stood in front of me.

"I . . . can hear . . . what Leah's thinking right now." I told Seth slowly. I don't know if I should be able to do this. I'm pretty sure Seth would tell me if we were able to communicate via mind, but I wouldn't put it past him to forget since he forgot to tell me about the whole imprint thing, and temperature thing.

"You can hear her?" Seth looked fascinated, and I rolled my eyes.

"Just explain to me why I'm hearing Leah's voice in my mind; How in the hell am I doing that?" I looked at Leah and she seemed just as confused as I did, and if that wasn't enough her thoughts were.

"Well the pack has a mind link were we can talk to each other using our minds, but it only happens when we phase, so basically I have no idea why you can hear her." Seth looked just as "amazed" as Carlisle looked when Edward explained what happened to me.

"This is so weird, I feel like a freak." I mumbled, and I got a glare from Leah. She got mad when I called myself a freak.

"I got an idea, I want to try this." Seth ran behind some bushes and he phased. I know he did because as soon as he did I felt that weird ripple sensation go through my spine.

_Hey Chris! Can you hear me? _ I heard Seth think as he came out from the bushes. His tongue was lolled out like a dog's and it was a funny sight.

_Yeah Seth I can hear you._ I told him through my mind, which shocked me a bit. I mean 'cause who really gets used to the idea of talking to someone else in their mind? It made me feel like a crazy person.

_You're not crazy, well maybe just a little._ Seth thought, and I growled. I just growled? This is so weird.

_It takes some time to get used to . . . believe me._ Leah thought, and I saw some thoughts that ran through her mind before she covered it up. It was all memories, but they weren't hers. It was Sam's, and it was his memories of him and Emily. I knew that Leah didn't like this one bit, to be in the mind of your ex and hear about the new "love of his life" can't be easy.

_Let's go for a run, _Seth thought, and then he looked at me. It was funny how I was scared of the wolves when I went into the forest. Now they just look like oversized dogs, and I might become one too, but I don't even know. I'm like defective or something.

_You could get on my back? _ Seth suggested, but I told him no.

"I want to see if I can keep up, because . . . maybe I can." I said, and Leah looked smug. Her thoughts were all about how fast she was, and how nobody can beat her.

"You're on." I challenged Leah, and then we sprinted off. I felt like I was flying, I never knew my body could move so fast. I felt the adrenaline wash over me as I ran. The wind was whipping through my hair, and I dodged and weaved my way through the dense forest as I made my way a home. I don't even know how I knew where I was going, but I guess it was just animal instinct.

Leah was a few yards ahead of me, and I was neck to neck with Seth. I pushed myself harder, and it didn't even cause me to lose my breath. I passed Seth easily, and I made it my goal to beat Leah. There was no way she was going to gloat about this when we got home.

I pushed myself to go faster, and I looked down to see my feet moving at an indescribably speed. I was close to getting where Leah was at, and then suddenly I was bombarded with a whole bunch of voices. I tripped, due to the fact that I wasn't used to hearing all those voices at once, and I tumbled into the wolf Leah who fell as well.

All I heard was shouting, and then one voice shouted and it made all the other voices fade to the background.

_Christina?_ I heard a surprised Sam say, and I told him it was nice to see him, I mean hear him too, not.

Everybody wondered how I was able to hear them, and everyone wondered why I was a girl, like Leah. Sexist much, I know right? Seth began to explain all that happened and everybody seemed more surprised. I met some new people like Brady, and Collin. They seemed pretty cool. The other people that were in the pack were people I already knew like Paul, Embry, Jared, and Quil.

After talking, Sam said he would arrange for Leah and me to have a welcome ceremony. Leah couldn't have one for the obvious reason, but I didn't understand why Sam would include me. I didn't even phase, I just so happened to inherit the extra senses, strength, speed, and mind talk ability. When I told Sam this he told me I was now a part of the pack, so I guess I'm a part of the pack.

* * *

**What do you think? Review! Review! Review! If you guys have questions please feel free to ask.**


	7. Jacob

I woke up early this morning in the bed for the first time in a long time. It was Monday, and guess what? I had to go to school. With Harry passing and the shape shifting wolf thing I took a like a few weeks off of school, but Sue wasn't having it anymore. She told me that I was to go and if not I would go on a shopping spree. I hate shopping with a passion. I'd rather go to school and face all the prissy girls than go shopping and look for clothes. The horror!

It's not fair how she manipulated me like that, but oh well. I ate a big breakfast today, but I wasn't a pig about it like Seth was. Would it kill him to keep his mouth closed jeez? After eating I went upstairs to get dressed in my regular attire for school: Band T-shirt, jeans, and converse. I made a mental note to buy shorts. As much as I hated shorts I know I needed them now with this whole running on a different temperature thing I have going on.

I put on my shirt to see that it was a bit tighter and it showed a bit of my stomach. The jeans I put on were almost high waters, but they could work for school. I looked in the mirror to see that I got noticeably taller. Well I guess this is one of the perks of being a shape shifter I thought as I looked at my now toned and tall body.

After I brushed my teeth and did the whole hygiene thing, I went downstairs to see Seth waiting for me. He asked me cheerfully if he could ride on my motorcycle, and I grudgingly obliged. I didn't like to share my baby, but I couldn't hurt Seth, it'd be like kicking a puppy, literally.

Seth gave me the directions as we headed to school, and before I knew it we were there. La Push High looked really different from Richmond High. The school was average sized I guess, and it looked old. I liked it already, but I don't know if I would like the people here as fast as I liked the school.

Seth wanted to know if I needed help getting my schedule and all that, but I said I was fine. I got a lot of stares as I made my way to the front office. I didn't like the stares, the attention, and all. It put me on edge.

"Christina Woods, right?" The woman said immediately as she looked at me. I nodded once, and she got my schedule, all the while talking about crap I didn't care to listen for.

"You have a good day." The lady said as I left the office. I made my way out into the hallways and looked down at my schedule. The first class I had was Algebra 2, and I groaned. Could my day get any worse?

**҉**

Um so my day did get worse. I didn't really talk much to anybody until lunchtime. I sat with Seth and some member of the pack that were still in school, and a guy I didn't know, and that guy annoyed me to no end. His name is Aaron and I swear all he did was talk, and he followed me around like a puppy.

Man, I miss Chief so much; I'm going to have to find another dog or another vet clinic to work at or something. When I got home neither Sue nor Leah was there, so Seth and I had the house to ourselves.

"So what you think of your first day?" Seth smiled at me.

"It was alright, except for Aaron, tell the golden retriever to leave me alone." I told Seth, and he laughed.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Seth said as the phone rang. I reached for it, but he got to it first.

"Clearwater residence, Seth speaking", Seth sounded all cheerful, and all. I rolled my eyes at him. He's always so happy, but I wouldn't have him any other way.

"Hey this is Chad, can I talk to Chris?" I heard Chad's voice loud and clearly through the phone, and I struggled with Seth to get the phone. Now that I'm taller I have a better advantage, but not that much.

"Do you like Chris, Chad?" Seth asked, ignoring Chad's request, and ignoring me trying to get the phone.

"Um- I, uh d-I, I." I heard Chad stuttering.

"Give me the phone you fool." I punched Seth in his shoulder and I took the phone from him.

"You didn't have to punch me so hard." Seth pouted as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Stop whining you big baby." I pushed Seth out my way so I could sit down on the couch.

"Hey Chris." I heard Chad say, and my heart fluttered rapidly. I knew Seth could hear it, so when he looked at me knowingly I threw a pillow at him.

"Hey Chad, how 'ya been?" I asked, and he gave me a recent update about the things he's been doing. It was nice to actually feel normal, if it only was for a second.

"What have you been up to?" Chad asked and I told him about school, and he laughed at my problems. Typical Chad, but he was my best friend.

"So when are we going to see each other, I miss you best friend." Chad said, and it made my heart soar.

"I-uh I miss you too, and how about we do something this weekend. It's only about a 4 hour drive here, but if you want me to –"

"No I'd like to come up to see you, I'll drive up to La Push to see you." Chad said.

"I'll try to find something fun to do, but there's no guarantee. This town is very small and fun less." I heard Chad chuckle, and our conversation came to an end. We said our goodbyes and that was that. I would be seeing my best friend this weekend.

**҉**

School went by aggravatingly slow. I liked my classes, but I hated the attention I was still receiving. Don't these people have anything better to do?

Tuesday passed into Wednesday, Wednesday became Thursday, after Thursday came Friday, and then finally Chad came.

"Hey Chad!" I threw my arms around him, careful not to squeeze the life out of him.

"Hey Chris!" Chad picked me up, and I hit his shoulder. He knew how much I hated it.

"You feel a bit warm; do we need to stay inside tonight?" Chad asked as he put his hand on my forehead.

"No I'm perfectly fine." I tried to smile, but I knew it looked like a grimace. I didn't want to lie to Chad, but I had to because Sam said we couldn't say a word.

"Are you sure?" Chad gave me a look, and I knew that he knew that something was up.

"Just bring your bags inside, so we can go out and spend some time together best friend." I smiled as he put his bags down, and Sue came from out the kitchen.

"Sue this is Chad, and Chad this is Sue." I introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you." Sue smiled, but it didn't quite reach her face. I know she was still taking Harry's death hard. Hell, I was still taking my mother's death hard. But I began to open up more, that's what my mom told me in the journal, and that's what I'm trying to do.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Clearwater." Chad said, and his light blonde hair fell in his eyes. Why did he always look so gorgeous?

"Well you two go on and have your fun, Charlie is coming over tonight. We're going to have dinner together." Sue told me, and I raised my eyebrow. What is she hanging out with Charlie a lot? Before I could question her, Chad tugged my hand and we both went out the door. Luckily Seth wasn't here to interrogate Chad, I didn't want to go through that embarrassment, but I did wish Leah was here to meet him. But she was at work.

"So where do you plan to kidnap me to?" Chad asked, as he got on my motorcycle.

"I plan to take you to the movie matinee in Forks, and move out the way. I'm driving MY motorcycle." Chad scouted back with a fake scowl on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

When he put his arms around my waist it felt amazing, but it didn't feel right 'ya know? It didn't feel like he belonged there. I ignored that feeling as I started the engine. The motorcycle flew forward, and we were on the road, on our way to Forks.

**҉**

"I can't believe the movie wasn't even in English." Chad and I left the movie matinee five minutes after the movie started. The movie was in Portuguese, and it had no English subtitles.

"I know right, that was probably the worst dollar I spent." I shook my head, and Chad's contagious laugh caused me to laugh too.

"Let's not go home just yet, how 'bout we go over to that diner over there, I'm starved." Chad pointed, at what looked like a local diner.

"That sounds fine, since we only been out for like ten minutes." Chad smiled, as he took his hand in mine.

I don't know what's happening with us, but I could tell our relationship is about to change. I never thought of being romantically involved with someone before, but Chad makes me. Why not be with someone who is like your best friend? Someone who you could talk to, and tell them everything about? What in the world am I even thinking?

"Table for two", Chad told the waitress as he held my hand. The girl glanced at Chad for way too long, but he didn't seem to notice. He never did; I glared at the girl as she tried to look me up and down.

The waitress handed us our menu's and led us to a seat in the back. As soon as she was gone I huffed in relief. She was getting on my nerves.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked as he reached for my hand on the table. I don't know why he wants to hold my hand a lot now, but he does, and it makes me happy on the inside. I wouldn't admit that out loud at all.

"The waitress was staring you down." I looked away as his eyes became too intense to look at.

"I never notice anyone else when I'm with you." Chad said softly, and I felt my heart skip a bit.

"I always wanted to tell you that I –"

Before he could finish his sentence, Edward interrupted us, and out of all the people I know in the universe why did it have to be him? Edward smiled at my thoughts. Maybe he likes to be an annoying ass. I looked to his right to see a girl. She was pretty, but she was plain. She had brown eyes, and brown hair. Her skin rivaled his, and she was a bit fidgety. She held on to Edward like he was her life support, and I held back the sensation to roll my eyes. Her whole persona just screams, "Damsel in distress."

"I saw you over here, so I'd thought I'd come and say hello." Edward said, as he pulled the brunette into his arms more in a comforting gesture.

"Christina this is my Bella, and Bella that is Christina." Edward introduced us.

"Call me Chris." I shook Bella's hand, and glared at Edward. He should know by now that I like to be called Chris. He can "read minds" and all. Edward simply shrugged his shoulders and I gritted my teeth, he just loved to get underneath my skin doesn't he?

"Nice to meet you Chris", Bella said softly, and I introduced Chad to Edward and Bella.

We talked for a few minutes until they went back to their seat. I scrunched my nose as I took a deep breath. I forgot about that awful vampire smell.

"So what do you want to eat?" Chad asked as he scanned his menu.

"I'm going to get a hamburger and fries, something simple, what about you?" I looked up at Chad.

"Same thing", Chad smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Copycat", I teased Chad, and we bickered back and forth playfully. Another waitress came and took our order; thankfully she didn't drool over Chad like the other waitress did. She took our orders and then she was off. Chad and I went back into our conversation.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, for a while actually." Chad looked nervous and unsure, and I wondered what he wanted to tell me. He looked at me and I smiled. At least that gave him enough courage to continue speaking.

"I don't know how you feel about me, but I just wanted to let you know", Chad took a deep breath.

"I've liked you so much ever since I met you, your different, you're unlike any girl I know and I want you to be mine." I peeked a glance over Chad's shoulder to see Edward looking at us knowingly. I shook my head, ignoring the urge to roll my eyes.

"I understand if you don't like –"

"No! Chad I like you." I said a little bit too loudly. I began to blush in embarrassment when a lot of heads turned. Usually I glare like I'm gonna bite their heads off, but now I don't have the will too since I'm so embarrassed by my outburst.

"So do you want to be my –"

Before Chad could finish his sentence, a man came into the diner, taking my focus away from Chad, and he looked wild, like he had been living in the woods for months. If going by looks wasn't good enough then scent was. I knew immediately by his scent that he was a shape shifter, and he had this aura about him that made you know that he has authority above you. I also must admit that he's a looker too. Tall, russet skinned, black cropped hair and muscles that looked amazing. I couldn't help but think that I knew him somehow or I saw him somewhere before, I just couldn't place it right in my mind.

He marched on right over to Edward and Bella. Edward looked tense, and Bella looked torn.

"Hey Chris, did you hear me?" Chad waved a little in my face, and my focus went back to him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I looked up at Chad, and again he got cut off when the waitress came and delivered our food.

"Can I get a chocolate milkshake please?" I asked the waitress and she went to go get me one. She came back just as quickly as she came, and I was quite happy about how fast I got my milkshake.

I heard the sound of a plate breaking and everybody turned around to see the wild looking guy and Edward face to face, and Edward had Bella behind him.

"You can't just come back and expect things to go back to normal, you just left her." The wild guy said angrily as he stared down Edward.

"She needs me, and I need her. I tried to part from her, but I can't" Edward looked at Bella lovingly, and the wild guy scoffed.

"You should've stayed away longer, maybe then she would've chosen me. I'm the better choice for her, and you know it." The wild guy told Edward and Edward nodded his head as if he agreed with whatever unsaid words came from his mind.

"You two need to stop fighting." Bella stepped between the two of them, and the wild guy looked angry again, like he was about to phase.

"I love you, but I love Edward more." Bella put her head down, and whispered. It was almost inaudible I didn't hear her say his name, but with my hearing I could understand most of what she said.

"Do I need to escort you two out?" A fat man said as he looked down at the damage done from the broken plate. He was probably the manager.

"I'll escort myself out." The wild man pushed past Edward and made his way down the aisle Chad and I was sitting at.

He bumped hard into my table, and made my drink fall on my lap. I looked down to see chocolate milkshake all over my pants.

"You ass wipe!" I yelled as I stood up. The wild man looked up towards me, and briefly we made eye contact. His face went from angry, to surprised, to love and adoration, to hate. I didn't know what I did to make him react like that. Jeez, it was his fault for spilling my milkshake. The least he could've done was apologize. Before I could thoroughly curse him out, he walked out the door, and disappeared.

I looked up to Edward to see him looking out the door where the guy just ran out of; I felt a jolt in my heart as I stared out the door too. What the hell had just happened? And why in the hell do I feel like running after that wild man?

**҉**

"We should do this again." Chad half smiled as he got in his car. After last night things kind of grew awkward between us. Last night he told me he had feelings for me, and I didn't say anything about it because that guy who spilled my milkshake on was still running through my mind.

"Yeah, it was nice. See you later." I waved as he pulled off. I waited until his car disappeared from my view until I went inside to hear Leah sleeping upstairs, and Seth noisily eating in the kitchen.

I had to tell someone about the other shape shifter I met. He had to be a wolf because he smelled like us, and he was obviously Quileute. I didn't think he was a threat because if he was Sam would've known by now, so since Seth is my only resource right now, I guess I'll use him.

I went into the kitchen, and sat down. I waited for Seth to stop wolfing down his food, no pun intended, and when he did he looked up at me.

"So what's up?" He asked me before stuffing his face again.

"I want to ask you a question." I said simply.

"Oh okay, what is it?" Seth continued eating.

"Do you know about another wolf that isn't in our pack?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I know another wolf, but he's still in the pack, his name is Jacob. I told you about him a long time ago." Seth finished. So I guess mystery wild man's name is Jacob.

"What's wrong with him?" I don't really remember what Seth said about him, I wasn't really listening at the time.

"He's hurt that Bella went back to Edward, and it hurt him really badly, so much that he decided to leave for a couple of weeks. Maybe he decided to already come back now." Seth said cheerfully.

"I don't understand why I can't hear him; I know he had to –"

"He's the rightful alpha, that's why you can't hear him. You could only hear him if he want you too, which is pretty cool." Seth said admiringly, and I rolled my eyes.

"So then why is Sam alpha?"

"Jake didn't want to be the alpha, so he let Sam be it." Seth said simply.

"Okay, well thanks for telling me all this." I said as I got up to leave.

"Why did you want to know all of that?" Seth looked at me questioningly, and I remembered how Jacob looked at me before he left the diner.

"No reason at all." I went upstairs to do the little amount of homework that I had, and after that I fell asleep.

* * *

**So Jacob has finally made his way into the story! What do you think? I love reviews, so please REVIEW!**


End file.
